Bad Obsession
by rocket-queen98
Summary: "You know what I am, but it still doesn't stop you." - Joker/OC


**A/U ****_This is my first The Dark Knight fic and I am so in_********_love with Joker. I know that it's not very good but I plan to carry it on and it will get better. So please review and please go easy on me._**

"...and wow, you are _beautiful_. But I still say that you would look better underneath me."

Lily jumped, her body spun around and hit the edge of the dresser she was facing, causing a painful feeling to run up and down her leg. Perfumes, brushes and a small mirror fell to the floor at the force of her body, the glass shattering on the wood because of the impact. Her heart was beating against her rib cage and her fingers gripped the wooden table behind her. Her brush fell to the floor at her feet, dropping onto her toes, causing another rush of pain to flow through her veins.

But she ignored it, her eyes travelling up the body of the man who had disturbed her from her task. Joker licked his lower lip, a smirk appearing on his already permanently smiling face. She heard him chuckle, clearly pleased that he had shaken her up for a moment. Heavy feet made their was towards Lily, and she wasn't sure if she wanted him to come closer, he had just broken into her house, after all

"What are you doing in my house? You know what? I don't care... just _please_ leave."

He smiled again and like always, his scars caught her eyes. They flickered in between both sides, observing each scar like she had done a million times before. The Joker caught her staring, biting the inside of his cheek as he made his way over to her. The scars got closer and as she got a clearer look, she could tell that they weren't stitched up properly, he probably done it himself.

_He really is crazy!_

The man in the purple suit stopped in front of Lily and leered down at her, before kneeling down, his eyes never leaving hers, and picked up her wooden brush. Once he got to his feet, he raised his hand, and for a moment she thought that he was going to hit her with it. But he did the exact opposite, he ran it through her hair, from top to bottom, making sure to get every strand caught in the brush's teeth. Once he was satisfied, he lay it carefully on the table. He sighed and pressed closer to her, hands entrapping her by placing them at either side of her body.

"Now, is that any way to talk to your lover, lilypad?"

He got so close that Lily could see the cracks in his paint, it caused her to shiver. She could see yellow appear as he gave her a toothy smile, like he could sense her fear. He looked at her like she was a piece of meat, and he was a starving animal, ready to devour his prize after he caught it. She was so angry that it made her shake, the rage taking control of her mind for a moment.

"No! But it's the perfect way to talk to you!"

She spoke with such venom, so much hate that it made The Joke, grab her forearms and turn her around, smashing her back into the wall at the other side of the room. It was so forceful, it held much pent-up anger behind it, which was confusing because The Joker never got angry, that it caused a picture beside their heads, fall to the ground. She let out a squeak of surprise when he pulled her forward and crushed her back against the wall again.

"Why are you here?"

When their eyes met, his anger was gone, now his eyes were full with amusement, and he began laughing. It was high-pitched and loud that Lily cowered away. She knew that he was laughing at the wedding picture that was now smashed beside their feet. Even though her was laughing, she could almost see the anger on his painted face as he chewed on his lip, his eyes narrowing. She repeated her question, this time more softly, as if she was trying to calm him down.

It was a picture of her and Bruce on their wedding day only a few weeks before. They'd been together almost three years before he finally proposed on Christmas Day, and by Christmas time the year after, they were married. It was beautiful, and the best day of her life. They planned it together and it was just like the fairy tale she imagined of since she was a little girl. They married in the park, next to the large Christmas tree and like Bruce had promised, it had snowed.

He raised his head, a wide smile on his face,"Your that one who pushed me away, flower."

She gave him a confused look, not understanding what he was saying, but he'd never given her a straight answer in the time she had known him. Lily was pushed harder against the wall, breaking out of her thoughts in the process. She couldn't look him in the eyes, because when she did, she thought of all the disgusting things they did together, behind Bruce's back. She felt dirty and naked when she looked at The Joker and she knew that he was full aware of it.

He loved it because he knew that she wasn't just feeling guilty for cheating on Bruce. She felt guilty for cheating on Batman.

* * *

**5 Months Ago**

"Why do you come to me?"

Lily turned her head and closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep, all while silently begging the voice next to her to disappear. She screwed her eyes shut and buried her face deeper into the pillow underneath her head. A cold and rough hand ran down her bare arm, and rested on her stomach. Then she felt a pair of painted lips press light kisses on her shoulder as the hand snaked lower. She unwillingly let out a gasp, sneering slightly when he gave a dark chuckle.

"Tell me!"

His sharp voice breathed into her ear, a silent demand, and Lily knew that if she didn't answer, he would torture her until she did. Her breath caught in her throat when his large hand gripped her thigh, spreading her legs for his joy. His fingers touched her, like he had many times before, and she could feel the warm feeling in her stomach again.

"Don't make me ask you again,"

Teeth sunk into her shoulder, drawing blood, but his tongue caught it before it could run down her arm. This made her moan loudly, and her own, smaller, hands fought his one, screaming at him to stop when he grasped her roughly with his free hand. He licked her wound again, urging her to answer.

"I don't know! But yo-you make me sick, every time you touch me."

Lily knew it was a lie, her body craved for his touch. His touch made her feel alive, something that Bruce never did. It could be because he was the most wanted man in the city, and could snap at every minute, he could kill you with a look. But the Clown Prince of Crime held some charm, he had a silver tongue, like a razor. She didn't know what it was about him, but she couldn't stop.

"Don't lie to me. You can never lie to me. I think I know why."

She screwed her eyes shut, flinching when he pulled his hand away from between her legs, making her whine. He then grasped her waist in his hands and spun her around to face him. He tapped her cheek with his index fingers, silently telling her to open her eyes. She had no choice but to obey, Lily opened her eyes and his hand cupped her cheek.

"Then tell me. Because I sure as hell don't know," She whispered, a tired tone laced in her voice.

The Joker scooted closer to her and suddenly leaned down, capturing her lips in a fiery kiss that made her breathless. His mouth dominated hers, tongue forcing it's way between her teeth. Her heart rammed against her rib cage, and a wetness pooled between her legs, a feeling she always got when he touched her. His hands wrapped around her body, one fisting itself in her long hair as he hauled her body hard against his own. Then, as soon as the kiss started, he pushed her away.

"That's why. You may not like me, but you like what I, uh, can _do_ for you. I give you the release that he can't. I have no problem hurting you and you crave that. I fuck every part of you. Your body most of all, but, uh, your mind, and your soul. You can't say no to me, that's why you hate me so much."

The Joker flipped her over onto her back and pinned her down harshly. His hands gripped her hair hard, and pulled her hair back, smiling when she screamed out loud. She fought him, pulling at his own hair, scratching his arms. She shouted that he was nothing to her, just convenient.

"Yeah? Then why do you come to me night after night? You know what I am, you know what I'm capable of but it, uh, still doesn't stop you."

With that, he pushed himself off of her and stormed out, clothes in one hand. Lily broke down, bringing her knees to her chest and hugged herself. Her body shook when she saw the truth to his words. She couldn't be without him, no matter how much she hated him for killing, and ruining her city.

He was everything she was supposed to be against.


End file.
